Usuario Blog:RoR-El/¿Podrá el amor verdadero perdurar en el apocalípsis?
Hola amigos y amigas de The Walking Dead Wiki!. Este es un fragmento de una nota que la revista TV Guide lanzó esta semana y que contiene algunos spoilers menores respecto a lo que les espera a Glenn y Maggie en la cuarta temporada. La revista salió en forma impresa y no existe hasta el momento la nota en versión digital, pero les dejo la traducción con el artículo original debajo. right|220px|Glenn y Maggie en la temporada 4. ¿Puede el amor verdadero soportar el apocalipsis? La última vez que vimos a los tortolitos residentes de The Walking Dead, (Lauren Cohan) había aceptado la propuesta de (Steven Yeun). "Cuando entremos en la temporada 4, estarán esencialmente casados", dice Robert Kirkman, creador del cómic original y productor ejecutivo de la serie de la AMC. "Veremos que están viviendo en una celda juntos, son mucho la pareja que sabemos que son, pero su relación ha crecido más allá de donde estaban en el final de la temporada 3." Pero la vida en una prisión infestada de zombies no hay luna de miel. "Ahora que los tenemos bastante cerca el uno del otro, habrá un problema que interferirá en sus planes muy temprano en esta temporada", adelanta Kirkman. "Ellos tienen diferentes opiniones sobre lo que se necesita para vivir en este mundo, con uno de ellos más centrado en la supervivencia y el otro tratando de centrarse más en la vida, no sólo pasar el día." La nueva temporada, que se estrena este otoño, retoma unos meses después del enfrentamiento con el (David Morrissey), una amenaza pendiente que Kirkman admite se avecina. "Esas heridas aún persisten, y definitivamente hay algo de tensión en el horizonte", dice. "Pero estoy muy entusiasmado con lo diferente que la temporada 4 va a ser. Hemos tenido nuevos entornos cada temporada, y eso va a continuar, porque es una cárcel muy diferente a la última vez que la vimos."- '''Rob Moyniha' ---- '''Versión original:' Can true love endure the apocalypse? When we last saw the Walking Dead's resident lovebirds, Maggie (Lauren Cohan) had accepted Glenn's (Steven Yeun) proposal. "When we come into season 4, they're essentially married," says Robert Kirkman, who created the original comic book series and is an executive producer of the AMC thriller. "We see that they're living in a cell together-they're very much the couple we've known them to be-but their relationship has grown beyond even where it was at the end of season 3." But life in a zombie-infested prison is no honeymoon. "Now that we've gotten them so close, there's going to be a wrench thrown into that pretty early on this season," Kirkman teases. "They have different opinions on what it takes to live in this world, with one of them more focused on survival and the other trying to focus on living, not just getting through the day." The new season, coming this fall, picks up a few months after the showdown with the Governor (David Morrisey), a threat Kirkman admits remains looming. "Those wounds still linger, and there is definitely some tension on the horizon," he says. "But I'm very excited about just how different season 4 is going to be. We have had new environments every season, and that's going to continue, because it's a very different prison from that last time we saw it." --'''Rob Moynihan' '''Fuente: ''TV Guide Magazine, Julio 2013, Pag. 21''' Categoría:Entradas